Misery Loves Company
by Scarlet Ishtar
Summary: Bakura a depressed teen feels alone in the world. His Father abuses him day in and day out. Will Seto save him? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Love Plans

A/N: As you may have seen I am a newbie. So review this is my first! And read the other A/N its funny.

"Why can't you just listen to me?! You don't understand what its like to be me! Just leave me alone!"

I am Bakura, a boy, and I'm 16. I've got unnaturally snow white hair and brownish-red eyes.

Right about now I am sitting in my room with the door locked and my music turned to maximum volume. My father, Akefia who looks just like me but with darker skin only abused me day in and day out.

For the last few weeks, the man that I call father has done nothing but insult me, attack me, and neglect me.

I heard a knock on my door then a soft voice was heard behind that.

"Bakura? May I come in?" It was Ryou.

I thought about it for a moment before standing up and unlocking the door.

Ryou is my younger brother.

He is exactly like me except for his eyes.

His were more brown than red.

Ryou walked into the room with a tray holding a few cups of tea.

"I hope you're thirsty. I made it myself. And it's your favorite too," Ryou told me.

I shut the door behind him and once again locked it.

I sat down again on my bed.

Ryou turned to me hold out one of the cups, I accepted it.

"Thanks, Ryou," I tried to smile.

He always made tea when I was upset.

Ryou looked sad though, "You're welcome. Bakura, um… Do you want to talk? You know about father."

I took a sip of the tea, It was my favorite; Vanilla Spiced tea.

"No thanks Ryou. I'm good. And the tea was terrific. I just wish dad would stop all this blaming. I wish he was my father again. Like he was before…" I paused. "Mother died," My voice broke.

I slammed my back down on the bed, trying not to cry. I looked into the light, which always kept me from crying.

"Me to, Bakura. He has changed too much." I could see he started to tear up. A little tear fell down his cheek.

Ryou picked up the tray with his cup leaving mine and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I locked it again.

One month ago my whole family was planning a vacation for spring break. We were going to Egypt to see the pyramids but on our way to the airport in the car, a small truck swerved into our car pushing us off the road. The next thing I knew I was laying on a hospital bed.

I asked the nurses for my mother. But they told me she was gone. I didn't believe them. They also told me I was lucky to be alive.

It was not until I got home a few days later that I really faced the facts, that my mom was gone. I was never going to see her again.

Since then I have been blamed for the death of my mother by my father. He just blames me, does not even give a reason. Just blames me. I knew that I had to tell somebody. Someone I could trust. Yami, I could trust him he has been the best friend. He always had. So after the accident, when I could no longer take the pain my father has given me I told my best friend. More like my only friend. But he has been there for me. So I tell him everything.

~.~.~.~

"I'm so bored!" I'm sitting here watching stupid reruns on TV. I ended up turning it off and just started staring at the wall instead. I'm Yami. I'm 17 years old and I have awesome tri-colored hair. Not trying to be self-centered but yea I am a natural match maker for my friends.

So while I am sitting here I just came up with the perfect match. The next couple. Bakura and Seto! "Yes! But I wonder if they are still up?" I check my phone for the time, 11:23pm. "Oh well," I sighed setting it back down. "Maybe tomorrow."

I got off my lazy butt and walked down the hall to Yugi's room. I looked in the room and he was sound asleep, so sweet and innocent. Like always. Yugi is my younger brother but I also always loved him way more than that. I walked over to him and picked up the book he was reading before he fell asleep. It was a manga. It read, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" I set it down on his

nightstand and kissed him on his forehead then pulled the blankets over him. Then I turned to go out of the room and turned off the lights. I decided that I should go to bed too.

In the morning I woke up to the lights being turned on. I rubbed my eyes until the light stopped hurting my eyes. Then I looked around. Yugi was standing at the foot of my bed with a tray of food. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He also had a plate for him but without the meat.

Yea, Yugi is a vegetarian. Not a big fan but thats up to him. I respect it. I pick on him sometimes. But thats just how I am. "Ahh, my little vegetarian," I laughed. "Thanks buddy."

He set my plate on my lap, and kissed me on my cheek. He lingered and I kissed him on his lips. He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him softly.

He sat at the end of the bed and started munching on his meal. I started on mine. He is a great cook. Pancakes fluffy. Eggs were sunny side up. The bacon was crispy. "This is great, like always," I gazed at him. He just smiled.

"Thanks," he finally said. "By the way good morning," He smiled some more.

"I saw that you came into my room. You picked up my book and pulled over my blankets. Thank-you Yami." His voice was so soft and meaningful.

"I did it because I love you. There is no thanks needed, but your welcome." I have been told that I am very blunt, but it never shows around Yugi. I feel so different around him. I care so much about him that i never want to hurt him ever.

After we ate he moved all our plates to the nightstand and he crawled into my lap. I hugged him, settling my chin on his shoulder.

"Guess who my newest couple is," I said to him.

"What? Already? Your fast. Okay," he thought a second. Then he smiled saying, "hmm. is it Marik and Pegasus?" We both started laughing together.

"Funny but no. Its Seto and Bakura," I said.

"Seems weird but I can see them together," he said nodding.  
I pinched him and asked him, "now whos the best matchmaker?!"

He smiled, "you are." Then I smiled proudly.

"You got Joey and Tristan to work. And you got Malik and Duke to work. That very impressing. I think you can get Seto and Bakura together," he hugged me then started to clean up our breakfast.

"Yugi, you don't have to clean up after me. Every weekend you make me breakfast. And you try to clean up after me then we go through the same stuff. Let me help you." I got up and picked up a pile from Yugi's hands and proceeded out of the room to the kitchen.

After doing that I went back upstairs and grabbed my phone. I walked back out of the room looking at the screen. I had two missed calls and a text message. All from Bakura. The text message said: **I need some help, dads at it again. **I called him back. "Hey Yami," Bakura sounded upset.

"What's wrong Bakura," I asked him.

"Didnt you get my text? Dad's going at it again."

"You want me come over?"

"You could, or I could come over to your place this weekend. My dads going nuts. I just can't be near him. Ever."

"Yea, just come on over. Or I could come and get you later."

"No thanks I got a car."

You can come over anytime," then I hung up.

A/N:  
Bakura: (reads the story) What the bloody hell is this bullshit?!  
Yami: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! XD  
Seto: Is this your idea of a joke?!  
Scarlet: Nope... Its Sakura's! I just followed her advise!  
Sakura: Hi guys! Miss me? X3  
Scarlet: Yes I dooooooo! (Glomps)  
Sakura: (Hugs)  
Bakura: Go die, bitch.  
Sakura: Never! I have a goal to accomplish!  
Scarlet: No! No killing of the Sakura! Bad 'Kura!  
Seto: Whatever, Please Review.  
Scarlet: No! I want to say that! And you have to say it like this: PLEASE REVIEW! (Glomps Readers)


	2. Chapter 2: Drinking Party

**Seto's POV**

Email... email... _more_ email...

God, what was I thinking? Screw this, where's my porn? I'm sick of this shit!

Sometimes, I really hate being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Everyone comes to me to bitch and whine about everything in their pathetic lives. Like I fuc- Manage Storiesking care. Oh, there it is. Before I get a chance to open it, though, a knock on the door echoes throughtout the room.

"Big brother!"

Mokuba. I should have guessed.

As I sadly hide my porn, I called, "What is now, Mokuba? I'm busy." How many times has come to me for something since I got home? Five, six, seven times?

"Seto, I'm hungry!" he whines, the door wide open. Really, Mokuba?

I simply close my eyes. "That's what we have servants for, Mokuba. Go bitch to them." He stands there for a moment. It didn't take him long to walk away quietly and shutting my door behind him. I waited for a few moments to make sure he didn't want anything else from me for now.

Certain that Mokuba had gone to get food, I go back to opening my porn. Once again, someone interrupts me. I get a call on Skype.

"Call from '_SexyLeatherPants_'" I stared at it, throughly pissed off. "Who the hell?!" I yell, going to answer it.

"Who the fuck is disturbing my porn?!" I demand. Seeing the male on the screen, I realize that it was Yami calling. I swear I had gone red from complete embarrassment.

"Soo... Seto Kaiba watches porn, hm? Who'd have thought!" Yami broke into a laugh. I put my head into my hands.

"This does not look good, does it?" I groan. I look over to my door because of the unnecessary light to see Mokuba wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Seto, what's porn?" That question made me go wide-eyed myself.

I scramble out of my chair just to get him out. "Nothing, get out of my room!" I say as I push him outside and lock the door after him. Turning back to my computer, I see Yami giggling at the scene. "Shut the hell up, you bastard." I growl in response.

Yami stares for a moment with this creepy Cheshire Cat grin. "So, Seto, what kind of-"

"I am _**not**_ answering that!" I cut him off. "Now, what are you calling me for?" I desperately want to punch him in the face for this.

"Oh, I wanted you to come over for a sleepover type of thing." he smirks. I don't like where this is going. "There's no funny business in this one, I swear." Why don't I believe you? Let's recap.

"Really? Do you not remember what happened _**last time**_ you dragged my ass to your place for Truth or Dare?" I inquired. "And what about the 7 minutes in Heaven with Joey?" God forbid if I have to go through _**that**_ again!

"Yeah, I remember." Yami says immediately. How could he say this with a straight face? I really don't want to. "Shit. Fine!" I say, hanging up. I forget about my porn and begin packing my bags. Something tells me that this was a bad idea.

• ~ • ~ •

**Yami's POV**

I invited the others over. This is going to be a night of sabotage! Mwahahahaha! Seto and Bakura _**will**_ together one way or another. Me and Yugi was getting everything set up for tonight's party. Yugi cooks, I clean, and Grandpa will be Egypt all summer. What's not to like?

*3 Hours Later*

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. "I've got it!" Yugi calls out to me. He should know that I'm going to follow him downstairs anyway. I meet the others at the door.

"Heyy!" Oh, my cousins Scarlet and Sakura are here!

Sakura has short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a bright green dress shirt and blue jeans along with a jacket, black tennis shoes, and a nice brown hat. Scarlet, on the other hand, had dyed her hair to a bright green and had dark blue tips. She had numerous piercings, has bright neon green clothing, and had a black jacket. She had changed the most out of my friends and family.

"Hey, cousins!" Yugi and I greeted, inviting them in. As they did so, Sakura hands me a bottle of red wine. The year was 1932.

"Nice!" I say to her. Scarlet hands over a couple things for mixed drinks. A bottle of Jack Daniels and Dr. Pepper.

"Awesome. Thanks, guys!" I say to them. Setting everything down, I say, "So, everyone else should be here soon. You can just put your bags in the living room somewhere while I take these to the kitchen."

After placing the liquor into the cooler, I returned to where my family was laughing. "What were the odds of him breaking into the bartender's car?!" Sakura giggled between laughs. Scarlet was holding her sides, tears to her eyes, as she tried to stop laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask with a smile.

Sakura looks at me and tells me the story she had been telling the others. She was halfway through when the doorbell rang yet again. "Hold that thought." was what I said as I practically bolted to the door to see Joey and Tristan standing there. "Hey guys!" I greeted, looking behind them. There was some beer in the back seat of the car.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Seriously guys?" I walk past them to take a look at the car myself. I widen my eyes at the amount of alcohol they had. "How did you not get pulled over for this?" Both of them grabbed two cases of beer, one in each arm, and grinned, "Dueling."

Again, rolled my crimson eyes at them at pointed to the kitchen. "Just put 'em in there. Sakura and Scarlet will show you where."

They walked right in, hearig them greet my cousins and younger sibling. Soon, everyone else showed up with mainly liquor and some with food. Mako with sushi, Malik and Marik with loads of beer (which I still don't get!), Téa and Serenity with snacks and soda, and Duke and Mai with, again, more liquor.

Bakura and Ryou show up moments later, both with big smiles. "Sorry if we're late, Yami." Bakura apologizes. "We had a few problems getting away from dad..." He leans a little to his right, widening his eyes a little. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he wasn't prepared for this.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda turned it into a party." I giggle shyly. "Hope ya don't mind!" As the albino siblings walk in, I hear Duke turn on his music and shut off the stereo I had playing. Ah, Vampire Weekend, my favorite!

Just as soon as I shut the door, someone kicks it open. I mean, quite literally, kicks open. I turn in surprise to see Seto with two briefcases of wine. "Honestly, didn't you see me walking up here?!" he sighed irritantly at me.

"Just set your wine on the table. I'll deal with it in a couple of minutes." I say, shaking my head. I follow him into the kitchen. He opens one of them. 1700s?! I whistled at how much was in there.

"Wow. How'd you-"

"Family inheritance." he quickly interrupts me as Sakura and Scarlet walked in. Sakura widens her eyes at the amount of wine on the table. She practically jumps Seto, "Thank you!" Both of them fell to the floor. Scarlet giggled at the sight. I smirk, "So, should I leave you two or are you gonna get a room?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Yami!" Seto growled as he atttempted to get the squealing girl off of him. "Damn it, _someone get her off of me!"_

Scarlet sighes, "She does that to everyone with wine." She and I managed to pull Sakura off of the brunette and handed a bottle of wine to keep her calm. She quickly sobered up and took a drink of the wine. "1700s. Pretty good year in my opinion." Seto stares at my cousin in disbelief. I swear, the look on his face was fucking priceless!

As she walks out back to the living room, Seto mouthed the words, "What. The. Fuck." I really tried not to bust out laughing, but I did so anyway. Now that we have everyone here, it's time to spike the soda the girls brought in. "Seto," I say between laughs. "Could you fetch Joey?"

"Do it your goddamn self!" he hisses before stalking away from us. "Damn it." I sigh. "Wait here, Scarlet." I walk in to see the blonde doing... something. I have no clue. but I go up to him and drag him into the kitchen.

Once I did, I looked at the both of them and said, pointing to the ten things of soda on the table, "You guys are gonna spike the sodas."

A/N: Ryou: What are they doing?!

Yami and Sakura: Don't you worry 'bout it! :P

Seto: You two are _**evil!**_

Sakura: Well, that's not their problem. And it's not your concern. Not yet!

Bakura: What do you mean 'not yet?!'

Yugi: Plase Review!

Scarlet: Guys, you have to glomp the audience! Like this! **GLOMP! **(glomps audience)

Yugi: Fine! Sakura, come here.

Yugi and Sakura: **GLOMP! **(glomps audience) Please Review!


End file.
